Nothing Personal
by Aguy55
Summary: Nakatsu and Kyashima just started dating. Sano's mad! Everyone else just can't get over the fact that Nakatsu's gay, though you'd expect it. XD Nothing seems to go right for the new couple...their fate lays...in a ditch. Who knows what'll happen to them, especially with a jealous Sano! I don't own Hana-kimi!
1. Until The End

_I read Hana Kimi a loooong time ago! It was about a year ago. But, the I came across a Nakatsu x Kyashima fan fiction, and I was like, "That's genius! Let's write one of my own!" And thus, the birth of this fan fiction! I'm not sure if I did a good job with Kyashima, or not, so review and tell me what you think? I enjoy reviews a lot more than I should. XD Enjoy, Nakatsu's POV_

"What's wrong, Nakatsu?" Kyashima asked as I flopped onto my bed, making both bunks shake.

"Nothing." I mumbled into the pillows.

"Don't lie, I can see your aura. What's wrong?" Was Kyashima worried about me?

"I can't tell you." I muttered, flipping over so I was on my side. My face was burning.

"You're embarrassed...How come?" Kyashima whispered, so only I could hear. Which I didn't understand because it was only us in the room.

"Why the Hell do you care?" I asked, handing myself upside down, so I could look into his bunk. We both blushed brightly. He was naked, something u neglected to notice when I came back. I don't know why we were embarrassed, we were both guys! He made no move to cover himself, and I made no move to look away. My arms turned to jelly and I felt myself falling.

"AHHHH!" I yelled, desperately trying to grab something. Unfortunately, the only thing I managed to grab was Kyashima, making me fall on top of me.

"Well, this is awkward." Kyashima laughed nervously, not moving off me. I shouldn't be so be nervous! He's a dude! But, still, my face burned crimson. I couldn't help myself, I pressed my lips to his. His lips were salty and felt nice moving against mine. We made out just like that; my hands moving along his bare sides sensually and him gripping my t shirt so hard I thought It'd rip. Not that I'd mind...

"Nakatsu! You dumb ass! You left this at..." Sano trailed off, his jaw dropping a few feet as he say the sight that lay just in front of him. He gapped openly at us on the floor. Like, not even apologizing, or anything, just gaping like a fish out of water. Quickly, I threw a blanket over Kyashima and sitting up. Thankfully, but sadly, I was fully clothed.

"What?" I asked, glaring at my friend.

"N-nothing. Never mind. Sorry. Have fun!" Sano rushed out, leaving in a hurry.

"We will, Bastard!" I yelled after him. "Damn," I said, much more quiet than my previous yelling. "I've never seen Sano so flustered." Laughed. Kyashima blushed madly, but didn't say anything. I wondered If Sano would tell anyone.

"So,are we dating now?" I asked humbly.

"I don't know." Came the quiet reply next to me. "Do you want to be?"

"Yeah..." I whispered, blushing as I laid down next to Kyashima. Far enough away that are bodies weren't touching.

"Then I suppose we are." Kyashima laughed softly, placing his hand on mine. I flipped mine over, making it so we were holding hands. Kyashima looked so cure wrapped in the blanket, our hands connecting the space between us. We fell into a comfortable silence, eventually falling asleep right on the floor, hand in hand.

KYASHIMA

Once again, Nakatsu's loving aura surrounded me. It was such a conferring presence. It made me happy that I could feel auras. So...Nakatsu and I were dating? Would we be a cute couple? Would Nakatsu let me hold his hand in public, or kiss his cheek in greeting and goodbye? Would he do the same for me? Would he tell our friends about us? Would he want them to know? Would he be embarrassed to be dating me? The questions swarmed in my head as I watched Nakatsu sleep. He looked so content with everything. It brought a smile to my face. He was so cute. That I couldn't deny. I wish I could sleep as peacefully as him. Eventually though, I fell into a restless sleep, my dreams filled with Nakatsu. I think I am falling in love. Love. Such a foreign, but familiar, word.

Soo, review? They makes me happy! I thought I'd come up with something cute for Valentine's Day. XD But, don't expect the happiness to last! Unless you review, then happiness is guaranteed...for a little while!XD


	2. Are We The Waiting?

_Sadly, no one reviewed. :( But, someone did favourite it! Whoop! Sorry, it's been awhile, eh? Did you miss me? XD On to the story! Nakatsu's POV!_

_' I kissed Kayashima's mouth hungrily, waiting to be granted entrance to the warm cavern of his mouth. He gripped my shirt, tugging at it softly. I let him pull it over my head before kissing along his neck. _

_"Nakatsu..." kayashima panted, his voice breathless. "More! Please!" ...'_

_"_Hugh!" I gasped, sitting up. A dream? Damn! Well, I suppose that's semi good, but it would've been cool if it wasn't...

"Here." Kyashima put food in front of me. "Uh, you weren't awake, and I figured you'd want food, so I got some from the kitchen-"

"Yay! Thanks Kyashima!" I cheered, stuffing it all in my mouth hungrily, barely tasting it. "You aren't eating?" I asked, food smeared on my face.

"Uh, no. I already ate. Thanks." Kyashima was lying...but how come? Why was he acting so weird? Because of what we almost did yesterday? Oh, but didn't we agree we were dating? Did Kyashima not want to date me? But, he seemed happy with it yesterday.

"Oh, damn! We're going to be late!" I sat up in a hurry, knocking down a can of juice. I watched it fall, making no move to stop it. Kyashima caught it, just before it hit the floor.

"Be careful!" He scolded. Like you would a child. Is that all I am to him? Someone he needs to look after?

"Sorry." I mumbled, changing right there. Kyashima gapped at me. "What?" I asked, pulling the pants to the uniform on.

"N-nothing!" Kyashima blushed and looked away. Weird.

"Ah, have you seen my bag?" I asked, looking under the bunks.

"Here." Kyashima handed it to me. Why did it seem so awkward?!

"I'll go ahead. See you later..." Kyashima tried to leave, opening the door.

"Okay, what the Hell is going on?! Why are you avoiding me?!" I demanded, slipping on front of him.

"I-i'm not! I have to talk to a teacher about something...!"

"Like Hell you do! Tell me why your avoiding me!"

"I'm not! You must be imagining things. Have you been getting enough sleep?"

"This isn't about me! Please, tell me?" I asked, my voice softening. My face was dangerously close to his. I couldn't help it, I pressed my lips to his, tasting his soft lips.

"Stop!" Kyashima protested, backing up and tripping over clothes that were played all over the floor.

"Not until you tell me." I pouted, putting my legs on either side of him in a straddling action. I kissed him again.

"Fine! Get off, you oaf!" Kyashima thrashed about, pretending to be squashed.

"Okay." I laughed, kneeling besides him.

"It's just weird for two guys to be together, you know?" Kyashima asked after a long silence.

"Not really. You like me, right?"

"Well, yeah, but-"

"Then it shouldn't matter, right?" I asked, not really understanding why he had been upset this morning.

"Yeah, I guess you're right." Kyashima sighed. But, he didn't seem to feel better. Something else was bothering him.

"And? What else? I sit on you again!" I smiled, poking his belly. He forced out laughter.

"Ah, well, did you know you talk in your sleep?" Kyashima asked, his face burning red.

"Uh, no, why?" Kyashima blushed more while I tried to recall what I dreamt about.

"Well, uh, never mind. I shouldn't have said anything." Kyashima tried to stand, but I pulled him back. He landed in my lap, this time straddling me.

"Tell me." I whispered, biting his ear. He sighed, resting his head on my shoulder.

"Well, from what I heared, uh, you were having a...well, a wet dream." Images of the dream flashed in my head. Oh, shit! He had heard that?! Now I was the one blushing.

"Oh, please. You liked it." I whispered huskly in his ear, kissing him tenderly.

"S-shut up!" Kyashima blushed._ That's all I needed to know._ I smirked before torturing the smaller boy playfully.

_Yaoi! Whooooo! Review please? This time, I swear! I will not update until I get a review! I like them is all. I just wanna know how I did! See ya around!_


	3. Blow Me Away

_I'm so sorry it's been so long! I couldn't think of what to do next! I'm so sorry!_

_Reviews will make it better so I don't screw up again? XD I'm writing so many stories right now I lose track. Forgive me? Okay, so, I only have ONE review. That sucks as an author. Really. I know I don't deserve them, but I need the motivation! C: Okay, Nakatsu's POV because I wove him! XD _

"Kay-Kayashima...?" I asked, as the door opened to reveal bright sunlight. "Close the door..we were up late last night..." I mumbled, turning away from the light. I heard foot steppes get closer, then stop. A hand on my shoulder?

"Mmfgdg!" I tried to sit up as lips captured mine.

"Shhhh." A voice whispered, but it wasn't Kayashima.

"S-Sano?" I asked. But, he had already gone, slamming the door behind him.

...

"So, I had a weird ass dream last night!" I waited for everyone to shut up before I told my story. "I dreAmt that Sano walked into my room in the dead of night, kissed me, then walked out."

"I think you're taking this gay thing a little too far." Ashiya laughed. Sano seemed to be the only one who wasn't laughing at me. And Kayashima. He was giving off a violent vibe.

"Speaking of which, Kayashima and I are going out!" I cheered holding up our interlaced fingers. Kayashima blushed a little and looked away. Now Sano seemed to be the angry one. What the hell was going on?

"Don't get all lovey dovey on us!" Ashiya laughed.

"Oh, Kayashima," I sighed, tilting his chin towards me. "I cannot restrain myself any longer!" I kissed him full on the lips, knowing our friends were watching. It didn't make a difference.

"Dammitt! I told you not to!" Ashiya faked a scared look as we pulled away, spit connecting our lips.

"Oh, come on, you know you love it!"

"Hell no!" Ashiya had water in his mouth, almost choking on it. Sano seemed more hostile then usual, even when helping Ashiya gain his composer. I held Kayashima and my interlaced fingers in my lap, slowly inching them across my leg.

"Nakatsu!" Kayashima blushed madly realizing what I had been doing. I shrugged and smiled innocently at him.

"Don't be such a killjoy." I pouted.

"We're in _public_."

"Well, what's the fun of doing it in private?"

"How about _not_ embarrassing your boyfriend?"

"When you put it like that, I'll see what we can do to get it on in public more often."

"Pervert."

"Killjoy." I stuck my tongue out at him, amiling.

"Do we even want to know what you're talking about?"

"Kayashima said it's a good idea to kiss and stuff in front of you guys a lot more often."

"I did not, pervert!" Kayashima's face turned bright red and it's the cutest thing I've ever seen.

"Hmmmm. Do you turn red in other places besides your cute face?" I whispered to him, brushing hair away from his eye and letting my knuckles brush his cheek.

"Per-vert." Kayashima replied but he was smiling a little. I interlaced our fingers again as we stood up. We had to go back to school, I can't miss any more. Sadly, if I miss any more, I won't be able to play soccer. Though, I'd much rather play with Kayashima then a soccer ball.

"Oui! Sano! Why don't you have a girlfriend yet?" I asked as we walked down the lonely halls together to get to first hour.

"Eh?! What?!"

"A girlfriend. Why don't you have one?"

"Oh, I'm interested in someone else right now."

"Oh?! Who? Someone I know?!"

"Yeah, you know them quite well."

"A girl?"

"No." Eh? Was Sano gay as well?

_Pretty good right? MAkes you wanna leave a big juicy review, right? Please?! C'ya guys later! _


	4. A Match Into Water

Ugh, I've been lagging. I'm so sorry! Thanks to everyone who stayed loyal, though! :) Ummm, I have no real goal for this story, so it should be done in the next few chapters, to be honest. Here we go and it Nakatsu's POV! Whooo!

"Tell us!" Ashiya demanded, hitting the table with his fist.

"No way!" I blushed harder.

"C'mon! Aren't you the least bit curious, Sano?! Help me!" Kayashima shifted uncomfortably in his seat, but other wise, he seemed to be not bothered by the subject at all. Wait...he does know what a Uke was, right?!

"Hey, Nakatsu," Kayashima whispered in my ear, covering his mouth so no one could over hear us. "What's an Uke?"

"Eh?" I asked back, freezing up.

"An Uke. What is it?" Kayashima asked, his face pleading.

"Uh, well, it's the person who, you know, is on bottom...?" I gulped, scratching the back of my neck.

"On bottom? Of What?" Damn you, Kayashima!

"You know, when, uh, doing _it_, the one who is, um, you know...uh, well, yeah. The submissive one. Seme's the top. The dominate one."

"Oh " Kayashima whispered then he smiled, raising his voice. "I'm Seme." Kayashima declared, a wicked hint to his smile.

"Oil! Don't believe him!" Ashiya grinned wickedly, clearly enjoying this. "Ah, wait! I'm not discussing my sex life with you." I muttered, putting my head down, mostly to cover my blush.

"Bastard " I said under my breath, then it was my turn to smile wickedly. "Oh, Kayashima, would you prefer if I were your Uke?" I asked innocently, putting a finger on my lips.

"Ah, yes, Nakatsu. Your even more beautiful when you're Uke." Kayashima whispered back to me, tilting my chin up to him.

"Wh-oh-oh! Too much PDA!" Ashiya laughed.

"You brought this subject up, so do shut up!" I laughed with him, quickly stealing a kiss from Kayashima as the bell rang.

"See you later." I whispered huskly, waiting until we could be alone again. I was living in my own personal heaven. I had the guy of my dreams next to me, and he was someone who I could laugh with, even though he wears a cold mask most of the time. I truly was In love, or wanted to believe that I was.

...

"Uhhh, w-what?" I ssked, bewildered by what was being told to me.

"You heared me. I like you." Sano replied, his eyes cold.

"O-oh." I laughed. "I like you, too, man."

"You know that's not what I meant." Sano scolded, stepping closer to me.

"O-oh? Then what could you mean?" I laughed nervously. Sano forced his lips on mine, pushing me up against the wall in the hallway.

"S-sano! No! Stop! We're at school! Plus, we're both guys." It was worth a shot.

"Oh, yeah? Is Kayashima a girl?"

"N-no, but c'mon! We're friends!"

"Just friends?" Sano asked, becoming angry.

"Y-yeah."

"Perhaps I could Change your mind." Sano mumbled, pressing his lips to mine again, softer this time.

"N-Nakatsu?" A voice beside me sounded offended, betrayed. NNoTo...

"Kayashima! I-i'm sorry! It's not!" I started, pushing Sano away from me. "Kayashima!" I yelled as he ran away, tears in his eyes.

"Sorry!" He yelled back. Damn it! Damn it all! This was all Sano's fault! Why the Hell had I had let him kiss me- Twice!


	5. Sempiternal

_It's been so long. I don't even have an excuse. I'm just so, so sorry! If you guys are offended by the sexual stuff, I have to kindly ask you to get the Fuck out. There will be A LOT of it in this chapter. But, for the ones that want to read it, think of this as like a makeup chapter for being late. It'll also be a little sad. _LAST CHAPTER! Nakatsu's POV!

"Kayashima, please talk to me!" I begged, sitting on my knees in front of his bed.

"No." Kayashima refused, his voice muffled from the pillow covering his beautiful face.

"Please?! That's not what it was!"

"Shut up." Kayashima muttered, pulling the blanket over his face. Then louder, "wouldn't you prefer to be sucking face with Sano?"

"No, I don't want to be 'sucking face' with Sano! I love you!" My eyes searched desperately, trying to make eye contact.

"I bet you said the same thing to Sano." Kayashima buried his face deeper into the pillow.

"Kayashima! You'll die if you keep that up!"

"Good." He mumbled, turning away from me.

"Kayashima! C'mon! I really like you! I won't complain any more if you talk about ghosts and auras and stuff!"

"No. Get out. Let me think."

"Can you think about how serious I am?! Kayashima, you're my everything!"

"Yeah. Your everything sex related. I'm not a toy you throw away when your bored of it, Nakatsu."

"I never thought of you that way! Kayashima, I need you!"

"You need me? For what? To warm your bed on the occasional night you make me feel special? You make me feel loved? You need me for sexual relief once in awhile? No, Nakatsu."

"No, I need you for other things then sex! I need you because you hold my heart! I need you, because who am I without the other part of me?"

"That is the worst line ever. I bet you feed them to anyone. I don't want to be broken...again, Nakatsu. Please, leave me alone." Kayashima's voice broke a little as I felt a sharp pain in my chest and my head. I got up, and walked out the door, glancing back a few times to see if he'd call me back to his side. I walked halfway to Ashiya's room before the hurt really register. Kayashima doesn't need me anymore. He will be able to smile without me. He kicked me out. Kayashima. I felt my legs go out and turn to jelly beneath me. I sat on the floor of the empty hallway, sobbing.

When I finally got enough courage to get of the floor and wipe the tears from my face, my chest was aching and my throat was dry. I just hoped Kayashima wasn't in the same pain I was. I took a breath, and made my way to Ashiya's room, hoping Sano wasn't there.

KAYASHIMA'S POV!

As soon as Nakatsu left I became a sobbing ball of nothing. How could he just leave?! I pushed him away, but I miss him! I want him here with me. I want his strong arms supporting me. The bastard, making me feel all these stupid emotions. I don't want to ignore him. How can I when we share a room? These isn't good. I just want Nakatsu! His stupid little actions, teasing and seducing me.

Nakatsu.

...

"Ashiya, could you hand me the hot sauce?"

"Why? Kayashima is right next to you." He replied, Kayashima staid silent, carefully scooping food into his mouth.

"Never mind. I'm not hungry, anyway." I stood up, throwing away my untouched food.

"Nakatsu's not hungry?!" Ashiya exclaimed, getting worried.

"Me either." Kyashima stood too, throwing away his food and walking away to the opposite direction of our room.

"Are you guys having a fight?" Ashiya asked, taking a swing from a water bottle as I sat down. It's a better idea if I don't leave yet, anyway, if Kayashima's there.

"No." I answered, wondering if I could tell them.

"What's it about?" Sano asked curiously, looking deep into my eyes, forcing me to tell the truth.

"Nothing. Kayashima saw us- uh, me and another guy kissing and he got mad, saying he was just my sex toy." I told them, dropping my head into my folded arms.

"Isnt he, though?" Sano asked, making Ashiya giggle a little.

"No, I-I really think I like him, man." I blushed, looking up. "Do you guys think I could stay in your room- just for tonight?" Ashiya looked at Sano and shrugged.

"Why not?" He said smiling.

...

"Okay we need a few more people!" Ashiya laughed excitedly. Sano went out to the other rooms it's we if anyone wanted to hang out.

"What're we going to do?" I asked him curiously.

"Spin the bottle!" Ashiya smiled.

"What? But we're all guys!"

"Oh, shut up. You need to have fun sometimes!" Sure enough, five minutes later, in burst Nanba and Nakao with Noe and Sekime in tow. Who were all followed by Sano. Nakao plopped down next to Nanba, who tried to move away as much as possible. Ashiya tried to get between them, and ended up giving up when Nakao hissed at him. Noe and Sekime sat next to each other with Ashiya between me and Sano.

I ended up kissing Sano once, twice, a third time

Ashiya once, Nanba twice, much to Nakao's disliking, and Noe twice. Sekime no times.

"Nakatsu! Your turn!" Ashiya laughed handing me the bottle. I spun it harshly, willing it to not land on Sano. Sure enough, it did. I crawled over to him, kissing him lightly on the mouth before pulling back. Sano caught my arm in time and pulled me to him again, kissing me more harshly on the mouth, running his hand up and down my side sensually while everyone in the room hooted with laughter.

"Nakatsu! I came to apologize, I realized I treated you unfairly-" Kayashima opened the door, glancing from me, to the bottle on the floor, back to where I ended up straddling Sano. I watched the tears pool in his eyes as he ran out the door, not bothering to close the door behind him. I sat there dumbly before my brain processed what had happened.

"Kayashima!" I yelled, running after him. I slipped on my way to the door, but I got up, and kept running. When I got to the room, there was no sign of Kyashima. Only an annoying drip of water. I knew it was only a leaky faucet, but I had to check anyway. The bathroom floor was stained in red and a body lay on the floor, gripping a bland in its hand. A single red cut bleeding out on its wrist. It was a horrid sight, but I could scream, I couldn't cry for help. It took my mind a little bit to realize that the body was Kayashima. My sweet Kayashima. That's when I started crying. I cried so hard my voice hurt and my chest couldn't take anymore. I was gasping for breath as I reached out to hold his hand one last time.

"I'm...I'm so sorry. I know that...that's nit...enough. I know! Just...please know. Kayashima...I always... loved you!" I choked out, my hands stained in red. "I still love you." I placed a single kiss on his pale forehead. He was so cold. "I love you." I told him. "Your eyes." I said. "Your voice." I touched his throat. "Your wonderful body. And your caring heart." I cried more, clutching his hand to me.


End file.
